Wielkie doświadczenie w Keinplatz
}} Aleksy von Baumgarten był profesorem anatomii i fizyologii przy uniwersytecie w małem niemieckiem: Keinplatz. Będąc znakomitym badaczem w tych dwóch gałęziach nauki, celował obok tego w chemi i innych wiadomościach przyrodniczych. Ulubionym wszakże przedmiotem jego naukowych badań była psychologia, a przedewszystkiem tajemnicze oddziaływanie duszy na materyą. Z tego też powodu hypnotyzm, zwierzęcy magnetyzm, stan kataleptyczny u ludzi i zwierząt stał się z czasem najważniejszym przedmiotem jego dociekań naukowych. Wysoki i szczupły, z czołem pooranem głebokiemi bruzdami, z okiem stalowo-szarem, bystrem i przenikliwem, a ociemnionem krzaczastemi brwiami, robił wrażenie człowieka surowego. Znający go bliżej wiedzieli wszakże, że pod tą na pozór surową powłoką, kryje się tkliwe i pełne dobroci serce. Uczniowie lubili go bardzo — i nieraz po ukończonej prelekcyi fizyologii, otaczali go kołem, wsłuchując się w jego niezwykle zajmujące rozprawy o własnościach duszy ludzkiej i jej oddziaływaniu na życie duchowe i cielesne człowieka. Wśród takich naukowych pogadanek nieraz poprosił, ażeby który z jego słuchaczów zgłosił się na ochotnika celem zahypnotyzowania, względnie stwierdzenia faktami, iż teorye profesora na słusznych wnioskach naukowych się opierają. Jednym z najpilniejszych jego uczniów, a zarazem i pełniącym obowiązki stałego asystenta, był pełen zapału młody akademik Fryderyk von Hartmann. Współtowarzyszom nieraz dziwnem to się wydawało, iż hulaszczy Hartmann zajmuje się z takiem poświęceniem mozolnym badaniom psychologicznym i że nieraz długie godziny spędza razem ze swym uczonym profesorem nad studyowaniem mało zrozumiałych dzieł treści metafizycznej. Rzeczywistym powodem wszakże tego zaparcia się była córka profesora Baumgartena, niebieskooka i jasnowłosa Eliza. Hartmann jakkolwiek z jej własnych ust był się dowiedział, iż jej zupełną wzajemność pozyskał, nie śmiał wszakże oświadczyć się otwarcie o jej rękę rodzicom. Główną przeszkodą była tutaj matka, pani profesorowa von Baumgarten. Jakkolwiek Hartmann był bardzo przystojnym młodzieńcem, a nawet po śmierci ojca znaczny majątek miał przypaść mu w udziale, to jednakże matka niechętnym okiem na niego patrzała, uważając go za niepoprawnego hulakę i urwisza. Co prawda, Hartmann nie cieszył się najlepszą sławą. Pierwszy zawsze do szklanki i do bójki, był zawsze przywódzcą wszędzie, gdzie o hulankę lub pojedynek chodziło. Nikt mu nie dorównywał w pijatyce, nikt w studenckiej swawoli nie przewyższał — plótł co mu ślina do ust przyniosła — grał w karty, szalał, a pomimo to nikt więcej od niego nie był lubianym przez uniwersyteckich współtowarzyszów. To też pani profesorowa jawnie mu swoją niechęć okazując, otaczała swem opiekuńczem skrzydłem Elizę i o ile tylko mogła, przeszkadzała ich wzajemnemu widywaniu się. Mężowi często mówiła wymówki, że takiego wilka do swego domu wpuszcza. Hartmann nie miał zatem innej drogi, jak pomagać w studyach swemu profesorowi, by tym przynajmniej sposobem zyskiwać od czasu do czasu sposobność rzucenia słówka miłości pełnego swej ukochanej i drobną dłoń jej serdecznie uścisnąć. Ojciec zagłębiony w swe naukowe badania, na młodych wcale uwagi nie zwracał. Od dość już dawnego czasu umysł profesora pracował nad rozwiązaniem pytania, czy jest możliwem, ażeby duch ludzki opuścił swą materyalną powłokę tj. ciało, na pewien czas ograniczony, a potem znowu do tegoż powrócił. Im więcej się zagłębiał w to zagadnienie, im dalej w swych doświadczeniach postępował, tem więcej prawdopodobnem mu się być zdawało, iż potrafi to pytanie ostatecznie rozwiązać. Dotychczas rozumowania jego były wyłącznie teoretycznemi, brakło mu faktów do ich poparcia — aż wreszcie przyszedł do przekonania, iż drogą oryginalnego doświadczenia, swej teoryi pewniejsze potrafi nadać podstawy. We „Wöchentliche Medicinalschrift“, wychodzącem w Keinplatz, ukazał się artykuł następującej treści: „Nie ulega wątpliwości, że pod pewnemi warunkami, dusza ludzka odłączyć się może od ciała. W zahypnotyzowanej głęboko osobie, ciało pozostaje w stanie kataleptycznym, lecz dusza je opuściła. Może mi ktoś odpowiedzieć, że dusza pozostaje w ciele, lecz w stanie uśpienia. Jakże w takim razie możnaby wytłomaczyć stan jasnowidzenia, które niestety przez nadużycia szarlatanów zupełnie zostało zdyskredytowane a którego istnienie z tem wszystkiem daje się z wszelką łatwością udowodnić. Ja sam od ludzi pogrążonych w śnie hypnotycznym, a obdarzonych odpowiedniem usposobieniem, zyskiwałem najdokładniejsze opisy tego, co się działo równocześnie w drugim pokoju, a nawet w innym domu. Jakżeż inaczej możnaby objaw ten wytłomaczyć, jeżeli nie przez czasowe opuszczenie ciała przez duszę, względnie jej poruszanie się w oddzielonej przestrzeni? Na chwilę zmuszona do powrotu siłą magnetyczną, powraca ta dusza i opowiada, co widziała, a potem znowu ulata. Ponieważ dusza, czyli duch ludzki, mocą swej istoty bezmateryalnej, jest dla nas niewidzialnym, nie możemy zatem śledzić jego ruchów w przestrzeni, lecz widzimy ich skutek. Ciało raz pozostaje sztywnem i bezwiednem — innym razem sili się, by wypowiedzieć doznane wrażenia, których powstanie daje się wytłomaczyć na drodze naturalnej. Wedle mego przekonania jeden tylko jest sposób mogący doświadczalnie wykazać sam fakt opuszczenia czasowego ciała przez duszę. I jakkolwiek ciało nie jest w stanie widzieć własnego ducha, to wszakże nasze własne duchy, gdybyśmy byli w stanie równocześnie wydzielić je z powłok cielesnych, mogłyby się porozumiewać ze sobą i odczuwać obecność innych duchów. Mam zamiar zatem zahypnotyzować jednego z uczniów moich, a następnie bezpośrednio potem samego siebie znanym mi i wypróbowanym sposobem. Jeżeli moja teorya jest prawdziwa, natenczas dusza moja bez wszelkiej trudności spotka się i porozumie z duszą mego ucznia w chwili, gdy obiedwie będą po za obrębem ciał naszych. Mam nadzieję, iż niezadługo będę w możności podać do publicznej wiadomości wynik moich dalszych badań“. Artykuł zaciekawił niezmiernie cały świat naukowy. W kilka dni po ukazaniu się owego artykułu, profesor zmęczony kilkogodzinną pracą w laboratorium, powracał do domu, gdy naraz z przyległej piwiarni wysypało się całe grono akademików, podnieconych świeżo wypitemi w mnogiej ilości szklankami wina i piwa. Na czele tej hałaśliwej czeredy znajdował się Fryderyk Hartmann. Profesor chciał usunąć się niepostrzeżony, lecz Hartmann go dogonił. — Hola! zacny mój mistrzu! — zagadnął go, towarzysząc mu w dalszej drodze — mam panu coś do powiedzenia, a łatwiej mi będzie w tej chwili to wyrzec, dopóki dobre piwo szumi mi w głowie, aniżeli innym razem. — Cóż to takiego? — zapytał łagodnie profesor z pewnem zadziwieniem. — Słyszałem, że pan profesor zamierza wykonać ważne jakieś, a przytem i niezwykłe doświadczenie. Podobno chce pan wyjąć duszę z człowieka, a potem znowu ją w nim usadowić. Czy to prawda? — Prawda, kochany Fryderyku. — A czy pan też pomyślał, że mogą tutaj zajść bardzo poważne trudności w znalezieniu kogoś, któryby pozwolił robić na sobie takie doświadczenia. Sto djabłów! Przypuść pan, że dusza wyjdzie z ciała, a potem nie będzie chciała wleść w nie napowrót — a to byłaby bardzo głupia sprawa. Któż będzie chciał poddać się takiemu ryzykownemu przedsięwzięciu? — Ależ Fryc! — zawołał przerażony profesor — rachowałem na twoją pomoc w tem doświadczeniu — przecież nie zechcesz mnie teraz opuścić. Miejże wzgląd na zaszczyt i sławę! — I na wróble na dachu także — przerwał mu Hartmann. — Czyż zawsze mam być wynagradzanym tylko obietnicami zaszczytu i sławy? Czyż nie stałem przez dwie godziny na szklanym izolatorze, podczas gdy pan w ciało moje pompował elektryczność! Czyś pan nie oddawał elektrycznym doświadczeniom mego mózgu i moich nerwów w żołądku, co mi tylko apetyt popsuło? Trzydzieści i cztery razy byłem, przez pana zahypnotyzowanym. I cóż mam z tego wszystkiego? Nic! A teraz a dodatku chce pan duszę z ciała mego wyjąć jak maszyneryę z zegarka. To już chyba jest więcej aniżeli zwykły śmiertelnik znieść może! — Prawda, prawda mój drogi! — odparł profesor cały skruszony nie pomyślałem o tem nigdy. Oznacz wszakże sam, jakim sposobem mógłbym cię wynagrodzić tym razem. — Więc posłuchaj, zacny profesorze! — odezwał się poważnie Hartmann — jeżeli mi dasz słowo twoje, że po spełnionem doświadczeniu uzyskam rękę twej córki, natenczas chętnie się poddam wszelkim doświadczeniom — jeżeli zaś nie — no — to nie chcę o nich słyszeć nawet i to jest ostatnie słowo. Profesor spojrzał na niego niezmiernie zdziwiony. — Lecz co moja córka na to powie? — Bardzo się nawet ucieszy, bo już od dawna wzajemnie się kochamy. — A! w takim razie niech się twe życzenie spełni. Jesteś dzielnym chłopcem, a co więcej, dobrze nerwowo usposobionym subjektem do moich doświadczeń — naturalnie, jeżeli właśnie nie znajdujesz się pod wpływem zbytniej ilości skonsumowanego alkoholu. Moje doświadczenie odbędzie się czwartego przyszłego miesiąca. Czekaj na mnie w gabinecie fizjologicznym o 12 w południe. Będzie to wielka uroczystość, bo większa część uczonych z południowych Niemiec będzie przytomną. — Stawię się na oznaczoną godzinę odrzekł krótko Hartmann a pożegnawszy się z profesorem, podążył za swymi kolegami, myśląc o ślicznej Elizie i o układzie z ojcem jej, w tej chwili zawartym. Profesor poszedł także ku domowi, rozmyślając o wielkiem swem doświadczeniu i wrażeniu, jakie ono na obecnych wywrze. Profesor nie przesadził, mówiąc o ogólnem zajęciu się świata naukowego, mającem być wykonanem doświadczeniu na pola psychologicznem. O wiele rychlej przed oznaczoną godziną sala już się była zapełniła śmietanką najuczeńszych mężów. Nawet z Londynu przybył prof. Lurcher, wsławiony swemi badaniami o ośrodkach nerwowych w mózgu ludzkim. Zebrało się także całe grono najpoważniejszych spirytystów, przybyłych z stron dalekich. Ukazanie się na wywyższonej estradzie prof. Baumgartena i jego pomocnika, zebrane towarzystwo przyjęło hucznymi oklaskami. Profesor w kilku dobrocnnych słowach wyłożył swe zapatrywania i jakim sposobem ich prawdziwość zamierza udowodnić. — Utrzymują — rzekł w końcu — że u głęboko zahypnotyzowanej osoby, dusza na czas pewien, zdolna jest opuścić ciało. Ażeby jednakże bliżej objaśnić tajemniczy ten objaw, zahypnotyzuję najpierw mego młodego przyjaciela, a następnie zaraz potem sam siebie. Nasze duchy tym sposobem będą miały możność skomunikowania się po za obrębem ciał naszych, pozostających tymczasowo w znieczuleniu i bezwładzie. Po pewnym czasie naturalne siły zaczną oddziaływać znowu i zmuszą duchy nasze do powrotu do ciała. Za pozwoleniem waszem, zacni panowie, przystąpimy do zapowiedzianego doświadczenia. Ogólny poklask wynagrodził profesora i całe zgromadzenie ucichło naraz, wyczekując, co dalej będzie. Kilku szybkimi ruchani rąk profesor uśpił młodego człowieka, który pogrążony w sen głęboki, zapadł w fotelu, zesztywniały cały i blady jak chustka. Następnie wyjąwszy z kieszeni błyszczącą kulę szklanną, wpatrzył się w nią, a zebrawszy wszystkie swe siły duchowe, w niezadługim czasie, popadł sam także w sen magnetyczny. Był to dziwny i silne wrażenie wywołujący widok starca i młodego człowieka, pozostających obok siebie w stanie zupełnej katalepsyi. Czy duchy ich wyszły z ciała i mogły się porozumiewać z sobą. Było to pytanie, które mimowoli w każdym z widzów powstać musiało. Przeszło dziesięć minut — potem piętnaście i znowu piętnaście — a profesor i jego uczeń siedzieli w fotelach nieruchomi i zesztywniali na estradzie. W tym czasie oko każdego z obecnych zwróconem było na dwie blade twarze, śledząc pilnie najmniejszy objaw powracającej samowiedzy. Słaby rumieniec zabarwił najprzód oblicze profesora Baumgartena. Dusza wstąpywała napowrót w swą ziemską powłokę. Naraz wyciągnął przed siebie chude swe ręce, jakby zbudzony ze snu głębokiego, przetarł oczy, wstał z fotelu i powiódł wzrokiem na wpół przytomnie po zgromadzeniu, jak gdyby chciał sobie przypomnieć, gdzie obecnie się znajduje i co go tutaj sprowadziło. Zaledwie jednakże oprzytomniał, ku niezmiernemu zdziwieniu obecnych zawołał: — Milion kroć sto tysięcy i dodał jeszcze okropną klątwę znana tylko w południowych Niemczech — gdzież u djabła właściwie się znajduję i co do pioruna się stało? Aha! przypominam sobie teraz — jedno z tych głupich doświadczeń hypnotycznych! Ale figa zamiast wyniku jakiegoś, bo nic sobie nie przypominam od czasu, jak przytomność straciłem; cała wasza podróż tu dotąd, moi uczeni panowie, na psa się zdała. Widzieliście wielkie głupstwa i nic więcej. Poczem zacny profesor fizyologii wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i zaczął się w bardzo mało przyzwoity sposób klepać w udach. Zebrani widzowie oburzeni do najwyższego stopnia tem tak mało przyzwoitym zachowaniem się profesora, zaczęli swe niezadowolenie głośno już objawiać i kto wie, czyby do jakiej awantury nawet nie było przyszło, gdyby nie wmieszanie się Fryderyka Hartmanna, który tymczasowo z hypnotycznego letargu był się także obudził. Występując na przód estrady, odezwał się głosem pełnym spokoju i godności. — Przykro mi przyznać, szanowni panowie — że mój towarzysz jakkolwiek początkowo był tak poważnym, teraz tak lekceważącym tonem do was się odzywa. Lecz chwilowo znajduje on się jeszcze pod wpływem hypnotyzmu i za słowa swe nie może być zupełnie odpowiedzialnym. Co do doświadczenia samego, to nie mogę przyznać, ażeby ono było zupełnie daremnem. Jest bardzo możliwem, że duchy nasze po opuszczeniu ciała przez całą godzinę porozumiewały się z sobą — niestety nasza mało wyrobiona pamięć, zależna zupełnie od cielesnych organów, jest za słabą, aby naszej samowiedzy odpowiednio służyć mogła, dostarczając wszystkiego, co się w tej godzinie z duchami naszymi działo. Mam wszakże silne przekonanie, iż uda mi się przezwyciężyć te trudności i mam nadzieję, iż tutaj raz jeszcze szanownych panów zobaczę zgromadzonych, by się z wami wynikiem mych badań podzielić. Słowa te, wychodzące z ust młodego człowieka z takim spokojem i godnością, zadziwiły niemało wszystkich. Niektórzy brali mu za złe, że wystąpieniem swem profesora swego w cień niejako usunął — większość jednakże uważała go za osobistość, mogąca zczasem stać się ozdobą naukowego świata. Nie zabrakło także mniej lub więcej złośliwych uwag przy porównaniu przemów dopiero co wygłoszonych przez profesora i jego pomocnika. Profesor przez ten czas osunąwszy się w kącik, śmiał się cicho ze zupełnie nieudałego doświadczenia. Jakkolwiek uczone grono opuszczając salę było przekonanem, iż ostatecznie nic nowego nie widziało, to przecież przed oczami jego dokonało się przeobrażenie, o którem nikt z obecnych nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, a pewno najmniej o niem wiedzieli główni wykonawcy tj, profesor von Baumgarten i Hartmann. Profesor o tyle nie pomylił się w swych teoretycznych wnioskach, iż w czasie głębokiego snu hypnotycznego przez czas pewien dusze z więzów ciał były rzeczywiście uwolnione. Zaszła jednakże równocześnie szczególna i zupełnie nieprzewidziana przez nikogo komplikacya w tym wypadku. W powrocie swym do ciał dusza Fryderyka Hartmanna przeszła w ciało profesora Baumgartena — a dusza profesora Baumgartena wsunęła się w ciało Fryderyka Hartmanna — i ztąd pochodziły owo lekkomyślne i roztrzepane odezwanie się uczonego profesora, a z drugiej strony pełne godności i powagi słowa młodego Hartmanna. Ciało profesora po opuszczeniu sali przez słuchaczy odczuło naraz nieprzezwyciężoną suchość w gardle, wypadł za tem w ulicę, śmiejąc się jeszcze z przebytego doświadczenia, odczuwał też niezwykłe błogie uczucie w sobie na myśl, że w tak łatwy sposób przyszedł do narzeczonej. Pierwszym jego zamiarem było pospieszyć do niej — zaraz jednakże się rozmyślił, że lepiej będzie nie pokazywać się w domu profesora, dopóki pani Baumgarten o wszystkiem powiadomioną przez męża nie zostanie. Skierował zatem swe kroki ku knajpie pod „Grüner Mann“, gdzie zawsze można było spotkać kilku największych hulaków z pomiędzy młodzieży akademickiej. Machając chustką z wielką fantazyą wszedł nagle profesor do małej salki, w której akademik Spiegler zajmował prezydyalne krzesło pośród tuzina zebranych tamże towarzyszy. — Hallo! chłopcy! wiedziałem że was tu spotkam — huknął przy wejściu profesor. — Dzisiaj jesteście wszyscy moimi gośćmi, każdy może pić, ile mu się tylko podoba. Gdyby „zielony człowiek“, wymalowany na tablicy u wejścia, zeszedł był ze swego nieruchomego stanowiska i zażądał był butelki wina, nie byłby zrobił takiego wrażenia pomiędzy akademikami, jak nagłe zjawienie się szanownego profesora. Przez czas pewien cisza zupełna w salce zapanowała i żaden nie mógł się zdobyć na odpowiedź, nawet na tak serdecznie wypowiedziane zaproszenie. — Donner und Blitz — wybuchnął profesor — cóż do milion djabłów wam się stało? Siedzicie i wytrzeszczacie na mnie oczy, jak stado wystraszonych wieprzów. — Niespodziewany zaszczyt — wyjąknął Spiegler. — Bajki! Zaszczyt! — odparł profesor. — Czy sądzicie, iż ponieważ pozwoliłem się hypnotyzować wobec gromady starych mamutów, dla tego już zapomniałem o dawnych towarzyszach? Złaź z krzesła, Spiegler, ja sam wam będę teraz przewodniczył. Piwa, wina, wódki niech każdy sobie zamawia, ile tylko zechce, ja dziś płacę za wszystko. „Grüner Mann“ dawno nie oglądał tak wesołego zebrania. Akademicy powoli pozbyli się pierwotnej nieśmiałości — kufle piwa, butelki reńskiego wina szybko się na stole zmieniały — a sam profesor wymachując ogromną fajką, hałasował, śpiewał, opowiadał anegdotki rozmaitej treści. Kelner i kelnerka za drzwiami robili rozmaite uwagi, szepcząc i dziwiąc się temu, co stało się dzisiaj poważnemu profesorowi królewskiego uniwersytetu — zdziwienie ich prawdopodobnie jeszcze się zwiększyło, gdy profesor w nadmiarze wesołości palnął w kark kelnera, a za drzwiami kuchni kelnerkę porządnie wycałował. Wreszcie powstając z kielichem wina, trzymanym w niepewnej już ręce, profesor odezwa się do przytomnych: — Panowie! Muszę wam wytłumaczyć przyczynę dzisiejszego naszego tak uroczystego zebrania. — Słuchać! słuchać! — zawołali akademicy — silentium dla mówiącego! — Jest faktem, drodzy przyjaciele — mówił dalej profesor, filuternie mrugając z po za okularów, cokolwiek krzywo na nosie mu siedzących — iż w niezadługim czasie wstąpię w słodkie związki stanu małżeńskiego. — Co? co? ożenić się! — krzyknął jeden z śmielszych akademików — zatem pani profesorowa umarła. — Jaka pani? — Ano! naturalnie pani profesorowa von Baumgarten. — Ha! ha! — zaśmiał się profesor — widzę, że wszystkie moje trudności i przeszkody są wam znane. No, nie umarła na szczęście, a nawet mam pewne wskazówki, że wcale mojemu ożenkowi sprzeciwiać się nie będzie. — Bardzo uznania godna wyrozumiałość — odezwał się jeden z akademików. — W rzeczy samej — mówił dalej profesor — mam nadzieję, że skłoni się nawet do pomagania mi w dostaniu żony. Go prawda, nie bardzo do tego czasu się lubiliśmy, lecz teraz wszystko dobrze się już ułożyło, a nawet, gdy się ożenię, ona w domu naszym zamieszka. — Co za szczęśliwą i przykładną rodzinę tworzyć będziecie — zawołał jeden z słuchaczów z pewnym odcieniem ironii. — To jest niezawodnem i cieszę się nadzieją, iż wszyscy na moim ślubie będziecie. Nie chcę tu nazwisk wymieniać, lecz wznoszę zdrowie mej narzeczonej — mówił profesor, podnosząc w górę kielich wina. — Niech żyje narzeczona! — zawołali rozochoceni akademicy wśród śmiechu i hałasu — sie soli leben, hoch! — i każdy spełnił kielich, myśląc więcej o swej lubej dziewczynie, aniżeli o nowej narzeczonej profesora. Podczas gdy profesor tak wesoło ze swymi młodymi towarzyszami się zabawiał w piwiarni pod „Grüner Mann“ — odmienne zupełnie sceny w innem miejscu się rozgrywały. Po opuszczeniu sali przez słuchaczów Fryderyk von Hartmann z powagą na twarzy i w ruchach udał się najpierw do gabinetu fizycznego, tam poprawił i ustawił kilka narzędzi fizykalno-matematycznych, a dawszy potrzebne wskazówki odźwiernemu, poważnym krokiem zwrócił się ku domowi profesora, położonemu cokolwiek za miastem. Idąc ulicą, zobaczył profesora anatomii von Althausa, przyspieszył zatem kroku, a zatrzymawszy się przed nim i klepiąc go poufale po ramieniu, odezwał się: — Dzień dobry, Althaus! Niedawno pytałeś mnie o wewnętrzne powłoki tętnic mózgowych, mogę ci... — Donnerwetter! — krzyknął Althaus — co u djabła ma znaczyć ta impertynencka poufałość? Pociągnę pana do odpowiedzialności przed senatem akademickim — i wypowiedziawszy podniesionym głosem tę pogróżkę, odwrócił się szybko i odszedł w przeciwną stronę. Hartmann stał chwilę zdumiony tem niezwykłem postępowaniem swego mniemanego kolegi. — Aha! to wszystko jest skutkiem mego nieudałego doświadczenia dzisiaj — pomyślał i markotny szedł dalej ku domowi. Zaledwie jednakże uszedł kilkadziesiąt kroków, inna niespodzianka go spotkała. Dwaj akademicy spostrzegli go zdaleka, przyspieszyli zatem kroku, a doganiając go, najpierw huknęli mu prosto w uszy głośne „hurra!“ a potem bez uchylenia nawet czapek, chwytając go każdy za ramię, zaczęli pędem ciągnąć za sobą. — Gott im Himmel! — wybuchnął Hartmann — co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Czy wam się w głowach pomięszało? Dokąd mnie tak wleczecie? — Ukręcić łeb butelce wina i wypić ją ku rozweseleniu serc naszych — odpowiedzieli obadwaj młodzi ludzie — chodź z nami, takiemu zaproszeniu się nie odmawia. — Podobna obelga nie spotkała mnie nigdy w życiu! — krzyczał Hartmann. — Puśćcie natychmiast moje ręce! Do odpowiedzialności was pociągnę za wasze żakowskie postępowanie. Puśćcie moje ręce! — wołał, szarpiąc się jak opętany, ażeby się z silnych rąk akademików uwolnić. — A to idź do djabła — odrzekli wreszcie — kiedyś w takiem złem usposobieniu, my i bez ciebie potrafimy butelkę wysączyć. — Znam was i potrafię wam odpłacić wasze lekceważenie mi okazane — mruczał Hartmann, idąc dalej ku domowi, który uważał za własny, rozdrażniony do najwyższego stopnia dwoma tymi wypadkami. Pani profesorowa von Baumgarten siedząc przy oknie, z niecierpliwością oczekiwała powrotu małżonka, dziwiąc się, dla czego dzisiaj tak się spóźnia na obiad. Nie mało się wszakże zdziwiła, widząc młodego Hartmanna zdążającego wprost drogą ku jej domowi. Był on dla niej mocno antypatyczną osobistością i tylko pod osłoną powagi mężowskiej i w jego obecności mógł przychodzić od czasu do czasu. Zdumienie jej wzrosło tem więcej, gdy zobaczyła go otwierającego furtkę ogrodową i idącego wprost do domu z miną, jak gdyby on był tutaj rozkazującym panem i właścicielem. Porwała się z siedzenia i podążyła do drzwi wchodowych, zastawiając swą osobą całe wejście. Z okien pierwszego piętra Eliza również zobaczyła ukochanego, a jego pewna siebie postawa przejęła ja zarówno obawą, jak i dumą na widok tyle okazanej śmiałości. — Dzień dobry panu! — odezwała się pani Ton Baumgarten, mierząc niechętnem okiem od góry do dołu młodego człowieka i przybierając postawę pełna majestatu i powagi. — No tak! ładny dzień mamy, Marto — odpowiedział przybyły. A teraz nie stój jak posąg Junony, tylko zabierz się do podania mi obiadu, bo jestem prawie na wpół zagłodzony. — Marto — podaj obiad? co to ma znaczyć? wyrzekła pani Baumgarten, cofając się pełna zadziwienia. — No tak! Marto podaj obiad: — zakrzyknął zniecierpliwiony Hartmann — cóż tak dziwnego widzisz w tem żądaniu człowieka, który cały dzień prawie pozostał po za domem? Ja zaczekam w jadalnej sali — szynkę, kiełbasę lub co tam masz pod ręką zupełnie mi wystarczy. No! i czegóż jeszcze stoisz, wytrzeszczając na mnie oczy — kobieto! ruszysz się czy nie z miejsca nareszcie? Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane podniesionym głosem, w których najwyższy gniew się przebijał, poskutkowały tak silnie, że pani Baumgarten pędem przebiegła kurytarz, kuchnię i zamknąwszy na klucz drzwi od swego pokoju, rzuciła się na fotel z wybuchem hysterycznego płaczu. Hartmann tymczasem wszedł do pokoju i w najgorszym humorze usiadł na kanapie. — Elizo! — krzyknął — gdzież się podziała ta dziewczyna — Elizo! Głośne to wołanie sprowadziło na dół Elizę, która z pewną obawą zbliżyła się do niego. — Najdroższy — wyrzekła, obejmując go rękoma za szyję — wiem, iż to wszystko dla mnie podjąłeś, ażeby się do mnie zbliżyć. Nowy ten atak na rozdrażnionego Hartmanna dla gotującego się w nim gniewu, nieledwie pozbawił go mowy. Szarpał się na wszystkie strony, wymachując rękoma, byle się tylko uwolnić z uścisków. Wyrwawszy się wreszcie z objęć dziewczęcia, wybuchnął taką złością, że przerażona Eliza upadła niemal na stojący w pobliżu fotel. — Nigdy jeszcze nie przebyłem takiego dnia jak dzisiejszy i — wrzeszczał rozzłoszczony, tupiąc nogami — naukowe doświadczenie moje mnie zawiodło, — Ten Althaus publicznie na ulicy mi ubliżył — dwóch akademików wlokło mnie przez ulicę, moja żona prawie mdleje, gdy proszę o podanie mi obiadu, a wreszcie moja córka obchodzi się zemną, jak z dzikim jakim niedźwiedziem. — Jesteś chorym chyba mój drogi, gadasz zupełnie od rzeczy — jęknęła Eliza — nawet ani razu mię nie pocałowałeś. — Nie! i wcale też nie myślę całować cię teraz — zawołał Hartmann stanowczo — powinnaś się sama siebie wstydzić. Lepiejbyś zrobiła przynosząc mi moje pantofle i pomagając matce w przygotowaniu obiadu dla mnie. — I to wszystko jest nagrodą za to, że cię od przeszło dziesięciu miesięcy całem sercem ukochałam — zawołała Eliza, zasłaniając oczy chustką i płacząc rzewnie — za to, że tak długo stawiałam opór mej matce o ciebie! Serce moje przez ciebie zostało złamane. Oh — oh! — wybuchnęła na nowo spazmatycznym płaczem. — A to przecież już chyba jest więcej, aniżeli zwyczajny człowiek znieść jest w stanie! — krzyknął Hartmann ze złości — cóż właściwie ta dziewczyna chce powiedzieć? Co od dziesięciu miesięcy takiego zrobiłem, ażeby zasłużyć sobie na wybuchy takiej czułości z jej strony? Jeżeli rzeczywiście mnie tak kochasz, to też i przynieś mi trochę szynki i chleba — a głupstw takich nie opowiadaj. — O ty mój najdroższy! — zawołała nieszczęśliwa rzucając się znowu w objęcia tego, który, jak jej się zdawało, jest jej ukochanym — nieprawda? to tylko był żart z twej strony, ażeby trochę nastraszyć twoją małą Elizę? Hartmann po porwania się poprzednio z kanapy, siedział teraz na poręczy tejże, wyniesionej na jednym jej końcu. Tuż za tą poręczą, stało obszerne, drewnianne naczynie, napełnione wodą, w której znajdowały się zarodki ryb. Nad rozwojem tychże uczony profesor robił rozmaite studya a dla utrzymania wody w równej ciepłocie, naczynie to w pokoju ustawił. Poręcz kanapy obciążona dwoma ciałami, nie wytrzymała widocznie naporu, gdyż w chwili, gdy Eliza rzuciła się ponownie na szyję Hartmanna, z trzaskiem się odłamała, a biedny Hartmann, tłoczony w dodatku ciężarem Elizy, wpadł do naczynia i to tak nieszczęśliwie, że głowa i plecy znalazły się w wodzie, a nogi w górę sterczące wykonywały rozmaite dowolne ruchy w powietrzu. Przerażona Eliza uciekła z pokoju, a Hartmann trzęsący się z oburzenia i złości, wydobywszy się nie bez trudu z wody, widząc, że w domu nic już do jedzenia nie dostanie, bo obiedwie kobiety pokryły się w swoich pokojach, porwał kapelusz i laskę i wybiegł na ulicę z zamiarem zaspokojenia dręczącego głodu w jakiej miejskiej restauracyi. Gdy tak ciało Hartmanna, mające w sobie uwięzionego ducha profesora Baumgartena, postępowało drogą, wiodącą ku miastu, pogrążone w rozmyślaniach o wszystkich dnia tego doznanych przykrościach — na drodze ukazała się postać starszego już człowieka, zdającego się być w stanie mocno napiłym. Wymachiwał laską, ochrypłym głosem pośpiewywał jakąś wesołą piosnkę studencką, zataczając się przytem z jednej strony drogi na drugą. Hartmann patrzał na niego najpierw z pewnem uczuciem politowania, żałując w duchu starego, o tak poważnej powierzchowności człowieka, a tak istotnie opanowanego wpływem spożytego alkoholu. Im więcej jednakże człowiek ten się zbliżał, tem więcej w Hartmannie ustalało się przekonanie, że gdzieś go już musiał widzieć, nie mógł sobie jednakże na razie przypomnieć, gdzie go poprzednio był poznał. Wrażenie to było tak silnem, że gdy stary był już blisko, stanął i zaczął się badawczo w jego twarz wpatrywać. Stary także się zatrzymał, chwiejąc się na nogach. — No! i cóż synku? gdzież ja, u djabła, cię widziałem? — zawołał — znam ciebie, jakby samego siebie. Kim ty jesteś właściwie? — Jestem profesorem von Baumgarten — odrzekł Hartmann — czy mogę się zapytać, kim pan jesteś? Pańska twarz także dziwnie jest mi znaną. — Nie powinieneś nigdy kłamać, młodzieńcze! — odparł stary nie możesz być profesorem, bo Baumgarten, to brzydki, stary, zatabaczony bubek, a ty jesteś barczystym młodzikiem. Co do mnie, nazywam się Fryderyk von Hartmann, do usług pańskich. — Chyba ojcem jego! zawołało ciało Hartmanna. — Ależ powiedz mi, szanowny panie, skąd przychodzisz do mego łańcuszka i guzików przy mankietach? — Donnerwetter — odrzekł drugi — jeżeli to nie są moje własne spodnie, o które krawiec mój chce mnie skarżyć, to niech więcej jednego kufla piwa nie wypiję. Hartmann moralnie przygnębiony tylu dnia tego doznanemi wstrząśnieniami, potarł ręką czoło i przypadkiem spojrzał w kałużę wody, powstałą tuż obok po niedawnym deszczu. Postać jego, chociaż nie zupełnie wyraźnie, odbiła się w wodzie. Przyjrzał jej się bliżej i ku swemu największemu zdziwieniu zobaczył tamże twarz młodzieńczą i ubranie eleganckie młodego człowieka, słowem coś wprost przeciwnego postaci poważnego i starego profesora. W jednej chwili rzutki jego umysł, przeszedłszy cały szereg dopiero co przeżytych wypadków, ogarnął całą prawdę. Przerażenie go ogarnęło, tak, iż nowym tym ciosem dotknięty, z jękiem w tył się potoczył. — Boże jedyny! Teraz widzę wszystko! Nasze dusze nie znajdują się w swych właściwych ciałach. Pan jesteś mną, a ja jestem panem. Teorya moja okazała się prawdziwą, ale jakżeż okropnie okupiona. Praca całego mojego życia zrujnowana i zaprzepaszczona! — mówił rozpaczliwie, ręce załamując. — Uznaję prawdziwość twego rozumowania — odezwał się rzeczywisty Hartmann ubrany w ciało profesora — ale z tem wszystkiem proszę cię nie marnować tak mego ciała. Odebrałeś je w najlepszym stanie, a teraz widzę cię zmoczonym i zabrukanym, a nawet cały przodek mojej pięknej koszuli jest tabaką zasypany. — O to już najmniejsza — odrzekł drugi ze smutkiem w głosie — w stanie obecnym musimy już i nadal pozostać. Moja teorya odniosła tryumf, niezwykły, lecz jakże drogo ją opłacić nam przyszło! — Toby była rzeczywiście więcej niż głupia sprawa — odezwał się duch Hartmanna — na cóż u djabła przydadzą mi się te stare wychudłe członki mego ciała? Zupełnem niepodobieństwem byłoby wszelkie staranie się o rękę Elizy, a wreszcie jakże ją przekonać, że nie jestem jej ojcem? Groza położenia wytrzeźwiła go od razu. Po małym namyśle dodał: — Ale przecież jest jeszcze pewna droga wyjścia. — Jaka? szepnął profesor. — Przez powtórzenie doświadczenia! uwolnię trzeba raz jeszcze dusze z naszych powłok ziemskich, a może każda wróci następnie do swego właściwego ciała! Tonący nie mógł większą siłą uchwycić podanej mu słomki, jak to uczynił Baumgarten, czepiając się podanej mu myśli. Z gorączkowym pośpiechem zaciągnął swego towarzysza do w pobliżu stojącej ławki przydrożnej — zahypnotyzował go natychmiast, a wydobywszy z kieszeni tegoż świecącą kulę, sam z całem natężeniem swej woli w śnie hypnotycznym także się pogrążył. Kilku wieśniaków i akademików przechodzących drogą nie mało się zdziwiło, widząc czcigodnego profesora fizyologii i jego ulubionego asystenta, siedzących na koszlawej ławce przydrożnej zupełnie znieczulonych i bezprzytomnych. W godzinę zebrało się więcej ciekawych i już nawet zaczęły odzywać się głosy, iż trzebaby posłać po wóz pogotowia ratunkowego celem odwiezienia obudwóch do szpitala, gdy naraz uczony profesor pierwszy się zbudził i niepewnym wzrokiem zaczął wodzić po otaczającym go tłumie. W pierwszej chwili nie mógł zdać sobie sprawy, jakim sposobem znalazł się tutaj — lecz niezadługo wszyscy otaczający zdziwili się, gdy porwawszy się z miejsca i wymachując swemi chudemi rękoma, wykrzyknął radośnie: — Bogu dzięki! jestem znowu samym sobą — czuję, że jestem! Zdziwienie obecnych jeszcze się wzmogło, gdy i akademik zerwał się z ławki — to samo wypowiedział, a na znak radości porwawszy starego profesora w swe objęcia — okręcać się z nim zaczął na drodze w tempie szalonego walca. Większość przytomnych nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że coś tam musiało się popsuć w głowach tych panów, oddalających się teraz szybkim krokiem z miejsca wypadku niewytłomaczonego dla wszystkich. Gdy jednakże profesor w następnym zeszycie „Medicinalschrift“ ogłosił dopiero co przebyte doświadczenie, spotkał się z powszechnem powątpiewaniem o prawdziwości swych wywodów, a nawet najbliżsi jego znajomi dali mu radę, aby był ostrożniejszym w swych publikacyach, bo jeszcze jedna tego samego rodzaju może go zawieść wprost do domu obłąkanych umysłowo. Hartmann poznał także z własnego doświadczenia, że lepiej jest dla niego całą tę historyę pokryć zupełnem milczeniem. Stary profesor za powrotem swym do własnego domu nie doznał bardzo przychylnego przyjęcia, którego się może spodziewał po przebytych wypadkach. Przeciwnie, od obydwóch kobiet musiał nasłuchać się mnóstwa wymówek, że czuć go na dziesięć kroków dymem tytuniowym i knajpą i że tak długo po za domem siedział, gdy tymczasem one wystawione były na obelgi i napaść młodego hulaki i szaławiły. Dużo czasu upłynęło, zanim dawniejsze stosunki znowu zapanowały w kole rodzinnem zacnego profesora, a jeszcze wiele więcej, zanim Hartmann tamże mógł się pokazać. Wytrwałość jednakże zwalcza wszystkie przeszkody i Hartmann zdołał wreszcie przejednać rozżalone na siebie kobiety. Dzisiaj nie ma już powodu obawiać się niechęci pani profesorowej, gdyż jest rotmistrzem w pułku ułanów, ożeniwszy się poprzednio z nadobną Elizą, która obdarzyła go już dwoma tęgimi, małymi ułanami, widomymi oznakami swej niezmiernej miłości i przywiązania do kochanego męża. KONIEC. * Category:Przekłady anonimowe Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim Category:Wielkie doświadczenie w Keinplatz